As hardware for reproducing and storing high-resolution or high-quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high-resolution or high-quality video content is increasing. According to conventional video codecs, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
A video codec reduces a data amount by using a prediction method using the characteristic that images in a video have a high mutual temporal or spatial correlation. According to the prediction method, to predict a current image by using adjacent images, image information is recorded using a temporal or spatial distance between images, a prediction error, and the like.